customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ChineseLegolas/March Weaponry Contest
"And so, he finally found his calling. Alaric ... took up the hammer and forge." -- From Hero Factory's intel on Alaric "Shadowstroke" Salutations! Sup all. Quite a while ago, I re-did the Main Page system, allowing for quick updates. Both as a demonstration and part of my dastardly plan, I decided to start a small contest, one focusing on creating the most wicked, crazy, wondrous weapons. Without further ado, I give ya'll the March Weaponry Contest! Specifications You, as a contestant, have a variety of options you can choose. There will be only one winner, however, across the entire board of options. All options must be: *Taller than a Tau-4 Member. That is, 23-27 cm is a good height. *You MUST use the Vahki head, like I did with Alaric. You can add extra pieces to the Vahki head. *''Focused on the WEAPON. The character itself will be considered, but the WEAPON is key here.'' *Keep in mind that the Civicry are fully robotic beings. It would help keep the theme if Technic pieces are used liberally. It is not necessary to use only Technic pieces, nor is it necessary to use only HF pieces for the character itself. *''And, a tip: You won't go anywhere in this contest if you don't use Technic pieces for the weapons.'' And here are your options: (A note. I reserve the right to change the name of your entry. :P) #A male Civicry member, of any colour, name, weapon, and size, but should be reasonable. Though it does NOT have to fall within the 18-20 cm range, it should be taller than an average Hero. Don't forget to make the weapon(s) craaazzzyyy! #A revamp of Thorn Vulnetrix. In short, re-create Thorn Vulnetrix so she is 18-20 cm. I do not expect any takers for this option, she is quite hard to replicate! #If you are short on ideas, you may use this one: A male Civicry member. 18-20 cm, with the colour green involved. Lime, Metru green, it doesn't matter. You choose the name. He will be armed with the following: The "Providence" set. The "Providence" set is a set of levitating swords strapped to the owner's back. There are 7 of them, arrayed in a spiral. The can each be individually controlled by the mind, and float around, slashing at the owner's command. They rest in a spiral on the the owner's back when not in use. Help On Weapons Here's another tip. Try combining common weapons, until you get a cool mash-up. A classic example is the gunblade. Another example would be Infernum's gunstaff. A mixture of pistols and nunchucks. Another EXCELLENT example that one just might theroetically use for the Contest (cough cough) could be the Bullet Gauntlets.'' Gauntlets that act as magnums.'' Examples What you see below are what would be winning entries: Ryuko (4).JPG|Ryuko "Sanguine". A top-end, but not impossible level of MOC from you guys. This would win first place. Firefight_(3).JPG|Carrera "Firefight". And ideal MOC, though not expected of you all. This would sweep the competition. Alaric.JPG|Alaric, a revamp of. Here's just a WIP, but it gives you an idea of a male Civicry member. Deadline & Conclusion Thank you very much if you considered joining this contest. I will be the sole judge for this contest, as it is for my Universe, not a CHFW-wide contest. I will allow a 5 weeks for this contest, seeing as it is building intensive, and I want at least three takers. CONTEST ENDS: April 12, 2014. The reward? The winner will be featured, somehow, on the new YouTube channel, most likely in a podcast, and their creation becomes a major character in the Iron Maiden Series, and will make an appearance in the final bit of the Madness Series. The character will also be featured in the CHFW Youtube advertisement, guaranteed. Thank you for reading! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Entries *Nivirex "Icelord" - *Adonis "Quicksilver" - *Anti-Dragon Flight Suit - *Irone "Crankshaft" - *Cabarox "Talon" - Category:Blog posts